Emmett king of squirrels!
by vicen4
Summary: emmett gets a brilliant but very stupid idea. one shot. EM


**ONE SHOT!! EMMETT EQUALS SQUIRRLS!!**

**I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**EMPOV**

One day I was sitting out side coloring in a color book that Renesmee lent me. Yes Renesmee lent me you heard me right. Anyway I got tired of coloring so I decided to find Edward.

"Edward where are you??" I yelled

"What do you want Emmett?" Edward asked

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do something I am bored" I said

"I thought you were coloring in Renesmee's coloring book!" Edward said

"Yeah well I got tired of it so im asking if you want to do something!" I said

"No Emmett im busy" Edward said and ran away

"Fine be that way jerk!" I said, so I just sat there for a little bit watching the wild life. Hehee look at the little squirrel! It is so cute! I wonder if we accidentally let an animal go it will turn into a vampire? Hmmm??? Hey! I got a brilliant but stupid very brilliant but very stupid idea!

"Emmett don't do it!" Edward yelled from the garage

"Do what?" I said

"You know what don't even think about it anymore, Carlisle wouldn't approve!" Edward said

"Im not going to do anything that Carlisle wouldn't approve" I said and ran away so Edward couldn't hear my thoughts anymore! Now to find the perfect specimen! Ah a cute little fluffy squirrel perfect! So I caught the squirrel and made it a quick cage so it wouldn't get away! So finally I bit into it eww squirrel doesn't taste as good as bear it actually doesn't really have a taste it taste more like chicken! Anyway so I bit the squirrel and quickly put it into the cage. I leave the cage and squirrel somewhere where nobody would find it quickly anyway. And go back to the house now how to keep this off my mind where Edward doesn't get suspicious. I know I will sing a song!

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! And this is how it goes!_ _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! And this is how it goes!_ _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! And this is how it goes!_ _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! And this is how it goes!_

"EMMETT nock it off that is bugging the hell out of me!!!" Edward yelled from his room.

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! And this is how it goes!_ _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! And this is how it goes!_ _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! And this is how it goes!_ _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! And this is how it goes!_

"EMMETT IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Edward yelled

"Why what did I do?" I asked

"Well let's see your singing the nerves song!! And im going to kill you! Emmett you didn't!" Edward said

"Didn't do what? Edward what are you talking about" I said

"You dint try to make a vampire squirrel! Did you?" Edward asked

"no why would I do something like that?" I said

"Emmett why are you saying the alphabet in German if you didn't?" Edward asked dang he is on to me!

"Maybe I like speaking in German!" I said

"Emmett im telling Carlisle!" Edward said

"Eddie, baby _please don't tell!_" I said with my bottom lip sticking out!

"fine you are going to have to tell Carlisle and everyone else!" Edward said

"but eddie please don't I will find it I swear!" I said

"fine you have 4 hours!" Edward said

"good I will find him I swear!" I said

so Edward left and I searched for Fred then I saw a bunny! Aww a cute little bunny maybe he will help me find Fred so I got another brilliant idea! I will make the bunny a vampire 'NO YOU CANT EMMETT! BUNNIES AND SQUIRRELS DON'T GET ALONG!' I said to myself. So I caught a dozen more squirrels and bit them next thing I know they were vampires and then I hear Edward yell!

"**EMMETT YOU DIDN'T! I TOLD YOU TO FIND NOT MAKE MORE! THAT'S IT IM CALLING CARLISLE!**" EDWARD yelled.

**Sry it is over now my brain can no longer think of anything else bye byes review review please! **


End file.
